What You Can't Have
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: AU fic. Inu and his friends are used to being able to buy anything they want, from women to cars. But when they run into a group of people who prefer life to cash, they soon learn that some things just can't be bought. InuKa MirSan KiNar
1. Falling hurts

Disclaimer: Shrew dose not own Inuyasha. She dose own Sinya and 'Well of Books' (not that I think anyone would want THAT). If you want to use them though, let me know before you do.

And sorry to everyone who read the first part of this already. I decided what I had as a second chapter meshed well with the first chapter -- so it is now ONE! BWAHAHAHAHA! *Clears throat and blushes* yes well, hope you enjoy the story! Oh!! And I won't be updating unless I get 10 reviews for this chapter. Kay, I'm done now ^^

Chapter one

"This is it? You want me to spend two thousand dollars on this piece of crap? Sesshomaru are you out of your mind?!" Inuyasha shouted as he glanced at the building across the street.

The building was made of brick that was covered in ivy. Some of the windows on the second floor were stand glass, and the roof was made of slate. Of course, the roof looked ready to cave in, and over half the windows had holes in them. Not to mention the fact that random bricks were falling out of the walls.

"It just needs to be fixed up a little. And here I thought you were the one with imagination Inuyasha."

"Not when it comes to my money dear brother. What do you guys think? This place tanks, right?"

The too other men continued to survey the building, ignoring all else. Finally, after another twenty minutes of examination, Naraku pulled out his check book. "I'm in. though it needs a lot of work, once it's done, it will serve our purposes. What say you Miroku?"

"I say you stop talking as if we were in the eighteenth century. Sorry Inuyasha, but I'm in too. This place is great. It's in the right location, and once we fix it up, it'll be perfect."

Inuyasha snorted, then pulled out his check book as well. Just as he finished writing the amount out, something -- or rather, someone, went flying out one of the upper windows.

"Please don't let me die, please don't let me die, please don't let me --" As the falling person continued to chant, all four men jumped into action. And as they went in for the kill, they all smashed into each other head first. When they looked up, they saw a girl bouncing up and down in the air above them.

"Heh, my heroes. Nice catch boys. Hey Sinya, did you get that on film?" the girl called out, talking through a curtain of long black hair.

"Every last second 'Gome. I even have the part where your screaming for your life. Is it my turn yet?" cried out a voice with no body. As if knowing what was on their minds, the voice laughed diabolically. "Up here gents. Will you look at that. Hey 'Gome, your would be heroes were on TV this morning."

'Gome' looked down at the pile of men on the ground and giggled. All of them had suits on and all of them were drop dead gorgeous. Two of them had long silver hair and amber colored eyes. That, how ever, is where is where the similarities between them ended. One looked around twenty -- her age, the other looked a few years older.

The younger one was the only one out of the group wearing a tie. He was also the only one with silver dog ears. The older one had pointed, almost elf looking ears. As the two glared up at her, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

The other two men had their shirts unbuttoned, and boy was that a sight. Kagome had to close her mouth to keep the drool in. One of the men had on a white jacket suit, wail the other had on a black one.

White jacket had long, red-brown wavy hair that went down to his back -- much like sliver boy one and two. Under the jacket was a light blue shirt. She couldn't see the man's eyes, how ever, since a pair of oval sunglasses blocked her veiw.

Black jacket had short black hair that was pulled into a tiny pony tail at the base of his neck. His dark brown eyes were -- looking up her shirt!!

"Hey, Black jacket! Stop that!!"

Three heads turned her way. Sighing, she pointed the one on the left. "You!! Stop looking up my shirt!"

It was then the cord holding her afloat snapped. The voice named Sinya suddenly gained a body. For at the other end of the cord was a girl with bright red hair trying to defy gravity.

//***//

Sinya bite down on her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Shoving Kagome off her hip she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes tightly. Still not sure weather she should be praising the lord and the Lady for making her able to defy gravity, allowing her to hit the ground before her friend, or to curse them for it. 

Though both her parents had been demons, on both sides the blood was 'diluted'. The recessive human genes that had lay dormant for centuries, had decided to make an appearance in Sinya. She had the strength of a full demon, not to mention looked like one. How ever, she did not have the quick healing ability, nor their durability. "Kagome, will you please call your doctor for me? Mines out of town and will kill me if he finds out I've managed to hurt myself again...."

"I'm a doctor." Both Kagome and Sinya looked up at the man standing above them. His long, wavy red/brown hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned toward Sinya. "Where dose it hurt?"

"I don't feel any pain other then in my left leg. Other then that, I'm just kinda numb from the waist down. Your Naraku, right? I saw you and your buddies on TV during morning-dinner."

"Morning-dinner?"

"Long story short? I watch Lord of the Rings and fall in love with the idea of mass portions of food being shoved into my mouth through out the day."

Naraku smile crookedly, then took of his sunglasses. Gently placing his hands on her hips, he turned them ever so slightly to the left. Sinya bite down onto her lip until it bled to keep from crying out in pain. It was then he noticed the lump on the side of her head. "Did you hit your head when you landed?"

Before she had a chance to answer, The man with dog ears went flying across the grass. Kagome was screaming something about 'creepy looks' and he was shouting something about 'rancid smells'.

"What the hell do you mean my smell offends you?! If you don't like it, then stop getting so fucking close to me. Sinya, I don't smell do I?"

"Course you do 'Gome. Everyone has their own personal smell. But no, you don't smell offensive --"

"She dose to me!" Inuyasha shouted inches from Sinya's face. Naraku forcible moved him away. Gritting his teeth, he turned back to Kagome and glared. "Are you related to a girl named Kikyo?"

"She's my sister, why?"

His eyes went blank as he stumbled away from her. When she reached out to help him, he shoved her away. "You would be a relative of that bitch. Naraku, are you going to fuck around down there all day or what?!"

"I happen to have a patient. Your welcome to leave any time you like Inuyasha. Now miss, I'm going to ask you a few questions to see how your head is, okay?" At Sinya's node, he smiled, then held out seven fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"five fingers, two thumbs." She grinned cheekily, laughing at his surprised expression.

"Very good. Now what is today's date?"

Two baby blue eyes blinked blankly at him "I never know that. That's what 'Gome is for."

"Okay, her's an simple one then. What's your name?"

"Maya -- before you ask, Sinya is a nick name. And I only use my real one when upset. You've done so much already, in feel kinda bad asking but --"

"Can I carry you in? Sure. I wanted to get a look inside the building anyway."

"Why? Have you heard of our book store?" This came from Kagome, who had finally stopped chasing Inuyasha around the yard screaming 'smell me again and take it back!'. Weather she was talking about the comment about her sister or her smell, was still to be determined.

"Well, if I'm going to be laying out money to help buy for the place, I might as well -- Sesshomaru, why are you looking at me like that?" the last comment was made when Naraku felt chills running up and down his spine. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Sesshomaru glaring at him as if he were the lowest thing ever created.

"What do you mean? 'Well of Books' isn't for sale."

Naraku looked down at the girl in his arms as if she was insane. "What's that?"

"Our book store. And I don't know who gave you the idea that it's for sale but --"

"Sango?! My long lost love, how have you --" As Miroku ran over to a women with long dark brown hair, she punched him in the face then walked away. "Hey Gome, Sinya. When your done, mind taking this pile of trash out to the curb? Thanks."

Everyone blinked and stared as she waltzed into house.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sinya whispered as she looked down at the man who was still lying on the ground in a daze. 


	2. Sinya VS Maya

****

Sigh, I was unable to keep myself from posting this. So there goes my plain for more review. Oh well, I hope that the three people who read my story enjoy this next part ^.^ I waited as long as I could for new reviews, but then I started getting brain storms, and, well, I'm sure all of you have gone through this junk, so I'll shut up now.

Oh, one last thing. As you know, Maya is Sinya's real name -- however, when she gets pissed off and starts to act differently, people start to refer to her as Maya and not Sinya....did that make sense?

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters if I did, I wouldn't post here, I'd be making tons of money by -- okay, I'll stop now.

Chapter Two

Sango placed a hand over the side of her face as she took a deep, steadying breath. _He_ was at her home. Back in her life. The man who had taken her innocence away, and at the same time, had shattered her heart. He was the most pigheaded man she had ever meet! And the sweetest.

He was as hansom as ever._ Which means he still holds the power to make a women hand over her heart and soul without a second thought. And once they did, he would pretend to cherish them in her presence, then toss them aside when she was facing the other way._

As the thought entered her mind, tears filled her eyes. It had taken her years to track down all the fragments of her broken heart that had been carelessly tossed into the gutter. Tightening her jaw, she rubbed the tears from her eyes restlessly on the sleeves of her jacket.

"Sango? Want me to beat him up for you?" A smile stretched across her face at the sound of Sinya's voice. Shaking her head no, she walked up to her young friend and hugged her tightly, ignoring the man who held her off the ground.

"And how would you pull that one off Sin? From the looks of it you can't even walk on your own. Of course, this is a very nice chariot you have here. Dose it have a name?"

"Naraku, at your serves ladies. It seems Sinya here wanted to test her ability as a pillow --"

"A pillow!! Why didn't I think of that!! I could have used fox magic and a pillow to brake Gome's fall. Neh, where were you when I needed you? I'm as scatter brained as most blonds!!"

"But your not a blond."

"Stop dodging the subject and walk monkey-boy." at Naraku's raised eyebrows, Sinya grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask, I have no idea. For some reason I got the image of a baboon in my head when I met you. Which of course lead to the 'squash-banana' song getting stuck in my head. Damn lion king!!"

Just then Kagome came storming in, her face a bright red and she eyes flashing dangerously. Marching over to Sinya and Naraku, she pointed her finger in their general direction before shouting at the top of her lungs. "Get the fuck out of my house you chauvinistic pig! Sinya, this ass hole and his friends are the ones trying to get us kicked out of our home. Their the one's that put in the 'favor' to our land lord. When I find Myoga I'll kill him!"

No one moved. No one spoke. No one blinked.

"Some one was trying to get us evicted? When the hell did this happen?!" Sinya demanded, shoving ageist Naraku's chest. At Kagome and Sango's guilty faces, she saw red. "You guys kept something that important from me?! You have to be fucking kidding me! I mean, I know I'm younger then all of you, but by the goddess I am NOT a child!"

Again, no one moved, no one spoke, no one blinked.

The fount door opened, reveling the other three men. All three girls stiffened. Sango straitened her shoulders, lifted her chin, and glared angrily at Miroku. "It wasn't enough what you did to me in college? You had to go out of your way to ruin not only my life, but those of my friends as well?! What is wrong with you? How on earth did you come out so demented Miroku?!"

with that, she burst into tears and ran from the room. When Miroku went as if to follow, Kagome stepped in his path and punched him hard in the stomach. Shoving him back, she gave all three men a look of utter disgust. "Had I known you were THAT Miroku, I would have bashed your brains in before letting you any where near my house and my friends. All of you get out. Sinya, I'll call my doctor, who knows what lies this one has told us."

"And your one for truthfulness, hmm? What about the eviction notice? When were you going to tell me about that one? After all my things were out on the street and I had no place to go? Nice 'Gome, real nice. Mr. Naraku, it was very nice to have made you acquaintance, however, I would be much obliged should you put me down now." As Sinya's speech became more refined, everyone in the room seemed to flinch. It was quite obvious that this girl had at one point been one of the elite.

Her manner had changed completely from the girl they had seem moments ago, as if she was a entirely different person. This, was Maya. A young women who was ruthless, cold, and in charge of her own life. Naraku reluctantly lowered her to the ground, and watched her hobble over to a chair by the table. "If you.....'gentlemen', will excuse us, we need to get our lawyer on the phone. Next time you want to buy something, make sure the item in question is for sale. It will save you a hell of a lot of legale issues."

ignoring everyone else in the room, Maya pulled out a silver cell phone and began dialing. "Helen Foxworth please. Her daughter. I am well aware of that Mr.Vena, however, it would behove you to allow me to speck with my mother this instant. Unless of course, your unhappy with your position as -- yes, I thought you might."

All eyes widened at the name Foxworth. It was one of the richest pure blooded demon families in the united states. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his eyes narrowed slightly, jaw clenched. "YOUR the haeres to Michael Foxworth?"

Ignoring him completely, Maya began talking into the phone once again. "Mother, I have a proposition for you. Lend me your lawyer, and I go home telling the press that I was just on an extended vacation due to a depression from the sudden death of papa. Not a word of the 'incident' will be mentioned. Yes, I'll come home.....I will certainly take the betrothal into consideration.

"No, I can't -- no, I will not. That is the one thing I will not -- yes mother. Of course not mother, how ever, I don't see how my refusing to marry some snotty demon lord will ruin the family name. The best I can give you on that is I'll think about it. That's my offer, take it or leave it. You have two hours to make your decision, you know how to reach me should you decide to take my offer, good day."

Growling in frustration, Maya -- no, Sinya, for Maya was fare too refined to do anything so unlady like -- tossed the cell phone across the room in a furry.

Kagome quietly walked over to her and put her arms around the young women's shoulders. "That's why I didn't want to tell you Sinya. I knew you would do something like this. It's not right for you to have to triad your happiness for us. We can always find a new place to --"

"No, this was the right choice to make. I can no longer hide from my past. It's time for me to go home."

"But your mother, wont she try to --"

"Most assuredly, but I know better now. I'll handle it, you'll see. You just work on keeping Sango and Kikyo sane, kay?"

"You are the ELDEST foxworth child?" as soon as Sesshomaru opened his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. The two women had completely forgotten their presence in the house. Two seconds later they found themselves being shoved out into the street none too graciously. It was then the sky opened up and rain began to fall to the earth in what seemed like waves.

Inuyasha was the first to say something. "Sesshomaru, why were you so worked up over that girl's name? Who is she?"

A cringed expression came over the older dog demon's face as he looked up a the clouded sky. "The 'snotty demon lord' she talked of with her mother, is me. Our fathers arranged it before they died."

as his littler brother and two best friends stared at him in amazement, he began to walk in the direction of the limo. 


	3. moonshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of it's characters. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter . the next one will be up in a day or so!

****

Chapter Three

A week later everything was set. Sinya had her bags packed and the Foxworth lawyer was making short work of the potential eviction. Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome stood outside 'Well of books' to say good bye to their young friend.

Sinya smiled brightly, though everyone could see it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't worry guys. I'll be living in the richest part of town in one of the biggest houses in the united stats. It's not like I'm going off to die or something!"

"Considering the fact we know how they treated you there, you might as well be. If it gets to much for you, come back here. You know you always have a home with us." A women who looked like a older, more mature version of Kagome stated. A wane smile crossed her face when Sango and Kagome glared at her. She had always been blunt to a fault, not caring who's feelings she hurt in the process. But that was her, and though they at times wished to glue her mouth shut, they wouldn't have changed her for the world.

"Thanks Kikyo. I think anyway. I'm never really sure weather your insulting me, or complementing me. You should really work on that, you know. I want all of you to visit me at least once a week, kay?" at everyone's node, Sinya smiled. From the look on their faces she could tell she would be lucky to get a phone call from them once a month.

A limo pulled up and a young fox demon jumped out, not waiting for the door to be opened for him.. His bright green eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Sinya. "Why did you leave me? Didn't you want me anymore?"

Sinya knew exactly where her friends minds where about to go, so before they could say a word, she held her hand up. "Shippo is my little brother. And I asked you if you wanted to come live with me. You said no because then you would have had to leave all your games at home. Remember? So don't try and make me feel guilty runt. That crap my work with mother, but it sure as hell won't work on me. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to make sure you get to your appointment without delay."

"What appointment?"

"The one with your betrothed of course! Mom told me not to let you out of my sight until you were in his care. Your going to be staying in his estate!" Shippo, remembering his sister's temper, was able to duck just before her fist slammed through one of the limo windows.

"Is she out of her fucking mind?!"

"She also said you should bring your old room mates with you so it wouldn't be improper. She said it was the lest they could do for what you did for them."

Sinya's blue eyes narrowed in anger. What she had done for her friends had been her way of saying 'thanks'. They had helped her so much in her time of need, and she had just ended up being a burden. It wasn't fare, though it never was when it came to her mother. Turning to her friends, she smiled sheepishly.

"What do you guys say? Want to spend a week or so helping me to dissolve my betrothal?" at everyone's node, an evil smile replaced the other and diabolical laughter spilled forth from her mouth. "The bastard wont know what hit him!"

Sesshomaru sneezed loudly into the almost silent room. "Someone must be talking about me" he mutter to himself just before his phone began to ring shrilly. Ignoring it, he continued reading the book he held in his hands. The answering machine picked up and the sound of Helen Foxworth's voice sounded.

"Sesshomaru, I am having my daughter and a few of her friends spend some time at your home. I feel this is the best way to move things along between the two of you. Please make sure you have disposed of that.....women you have been seen with recently. I don't want you to give Maya any excuse to brake the betrothal. You know how important it is to both our families.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru? I just thought I would let you know that Maya has been seen several times with a certain young man. I just thought you should know you have some competition. I can't remember his name however. Homo, Hobo, something like that. Watch out for him, he could prove to be troublesome -- beep."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before continuing to read. The squeal of tires seconds later had him throwing his book down in frustration. Placing a hand over his eyes he took three breaths and counted to ten. His face then fell back into it's normal emotionless stance.

"Honey I'm home!" a voice shouted. And if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the owner of said voice was drunk off her ass.

As something crashed through the door, Sesshomaru was horrified to find his bride-to-be stumbling around like a drunken sailor in the door way. "What have you done to yourself women?" was the only thing he was able to say without losing it.

"Nothing at all. I just went out with the girls is all. They were kind enough to get me some of my favorite moonshine! Don't you just love that word? Moonshine? It sounds so much prettier then booze...." with that little speech, Sinya turned her head and vomited directly onto the black and white tile floor. "I don't think I'm feeling too hot right now..."

"I can see that. Where are your so called 'friends' right now?"

"probably puking their guts out as well. The limo had a mini bar. I forgot about those. Good memories were formed in the back of a limo mixed with large portions of alcohol. Ah, the good old days!"

and with that, she fell face first onto the marble flooring. A bruise almost immediately after formation on her cheek making it appear as if she had been hit.

Sighing under his breath, he bent down to pick Sinya up to bring her to her bed chamber. Hopefully no one thought that HE had been the one to injure her in such a fashion.....  



	4. Sweet dreams to all

Sorry it's been so long everyone – it's been crazy. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, but Sinya and the plot are mine – ALL MINE!!!!! clears throat right then, how you enjoy this chapter!!

-Shrew

**Chapter four**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku stormed into the house. All three looked pissed. In fact, all three _were_ pissed. What they didn't know however, the reasons for their bad moods were in the house that very second.

Inuyasha was pissed because, one, they wouldn't get the building they had planed to. And second, he had gone to yell at that Kagome chick for it, only to find the building empty and locked up. Miroku was pissed because he had gone with the grumpy Inuyasha so he could see Sango again, only to find no one home. And....well, no one was really sure what was up with Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, your betrothed skipped town! I went down there this morning and no one was home. And all their stuff was packed up too -- so they had--" before Inuyasha was able to finish, someone collided head on with him. And low and behold, it was Kagome. A very sick, wobbly Kagome at that.

"Thanks, I -- oh, it's you. Never mind then." and with that, Kagome tried to push away from the bewildered dog demon. As she moved, her face turned a light shade of green. Covering her mouth with her hand, she let herself sink down onto the ground. "I'm going to be sick!"

Without saying a word, Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms and walked slowly in the direction of the bathroom. "You guys make yourself at home, I'll take care of this."

"Do you think he remembers this really isn't his house, it's his brothers?" Miroku mused. The sound of someone falling down the stairs however, grabbed both men's attention. Miroku's heart stopped in his chest when he saw Sango sprawled out onto the floor. Running over to her he felt for a pulse and relaxed visibly. "Sango, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Not if I'm hearing your voice. Crap, I must have died and gone to hell. My head hurts."

Miroku grinned and brushed her hair away from her face. She muttered something sleepily and grabbed his hand tightly. "Why are you being so nice to me Miroku? What do you want this time? Everything good I had too offer anyone was shattered when I found that other women in your bed. I have nothing left to offer anyone, so what do you think I have that you want now?"

The smile faded from his face and his face hardened. Gently picking her up into his arms, he started walking in the direction of his bedroom. Well, the bedroom he had claimed as his whenever he spent the night here.

When Miroku was out of sight, Naraku walked over to the side of the room and pulled Kikyo from out of her hiding place. "It's been a while love. When I went with the others to your home, and you were no where to be found, I --"

"I know. I wish that I could have told you where I was going, but it was all last minute. Don't worry Naraku, I don't love him anymore. Seeing him doesn't bother me." Smiling sweetly at him, Kikyo ran a hand over his cheek gently. Sliding both her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly.

"What about the relationship he's forming with your sister? I don't think I've ever seen that look in his eyes when he was looking down at her."

"Not even with me?"

"Not even with you. If I thought he was just using her to get to you, or that he just liked her because she looks like you at her age, I'd keep him away. You know that, right?"

"I know. I also know I deeply hurt him. I'm glad we decided not to let him know I decided I loved you more then I loved him. I think that would have broken him. Dose Sesshomaru know?"

"Of course he dose. As far as I know, he knows everything we do as well as if he was doing it himself. He has never been at a lose in all the time I have known him."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you....." Sesshomaru mused as he gently stroked Sinya's hair. As she muttered something incoherent, the dog demon carefully placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

Twenty minutes later Sinya's baby blue eyes began to slowly open. At first she seemed disoriented and lost, that is, until she was finally able to focus on the person in front of her. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" was all she was able to crock out before she was forced to shut here eyes because of her throbbing head.

"Caring for you, since you seem incapable of caring for yourself. When I get my hands on your 'friends' I will --"

"Leave them out of this. I offered it to them then waited until they were too drunk to tell me 'no'. Besides, it's not like I haven't been drunk before you know."

Sesshomaru grunted at that and removed the cloth from her forehead. Opening a drawer in the bedside table, he with drew a small bottle. "Take this. It will help with your head ache and your stomach." standing, he shot her one last glace before walking from the room. "Don't go anywhere. I need to get you something for that bruise."

Sinya made a face at him behind his back and flipped him off. Looking around her, she noticed that the room she was in was decorated in only two colors. Black and red.

Even the bed covers matched. As she continued to survey the room, Sinya soon came to the conclusion that she was in Sesshomaru's personal bed chamber. The room smelled like him -- something she would have picked up had she not had she not felt so ill. Eyes going wide, Sinya quickly grabbed some of her hair and sniffed it. The sent of sandalwood overwhelmed her senses. "Fuck! I smell like him now!"

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Sinya took a deep breath and stood up. The room spun and she ended up falling to the floor, one hand on the side of the bed for support. And of course, that was just when Sesshomaru had decided to come back into the room.

Growling under his breath, he picked Sinya up and tossed her back onto the bed. "Do you ever do as you are told wench?"

"Not often, no."

"When we are wed, you will learn your place."

"Like I'm going to wed you. If it hadn't been for you and your friends, none of this would have ever happened, and -- why dose the side of my face feel like it was bitch slapped?"

Sesshomaru held out the small patch of cloth he had brought. "I was unable to reach you before you hit the floor when you passed out. You seem to be weaker then most humans, that will not fair well for our children."

"I'm not giving birth! If you want pups that badly, got find a woman who will be willing to go through the pain of labor while you sit at home reading the Sunday times!"

Ignoring her completely, the dog demon snatched the cloth from her hand and placed it on the side of her face. Sinya gasped out as her cheek started to burn, but then sighed as the pain disappeared completely. "Can I have another one of those for my side? When I fell out that window three weeks ago my hip and leg got pretty bashed up."

Frowning, Sesshomaru flipped her to her right side. Holding her down with one hand, he used the other to peel away the tight fitted jeans she wore. The dark yellow and green bruise made him catch his breath. Had he known she had been so badly hurt, he would have sent Naraku to her. For the mark to still be on her, she must have bruised the muscle. Taking the cloth from her face, he gently rubbed it against her hip until the bruise had become visible lighter.

Sinya kept still as he gently moved the cloth from her hip down her leg slightly. Her face a bright red as she tried to ignore the feelings stirring inside her. Heat coursed through her as he leaned over and pressed a light kiss onto her hip. Clearing her throat loudly, she was finally able to find her voice. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at her, having already smelled the arousal his touch had brought her. As her face turned a brighter shade of red his smile grew wider. "I am caring for you, as I said. Why? Is there something else you wish me to take care of?"

Both of them knew she understood his question. Just as both of them know she would not answer said question. Pulling her jeans off the rest of the way, Sesshomaru lifted the covers and tucked them under Sinya's chin.

"I begin to look forward to our wedding. Good night Sinya, May all your dreams be filled with....pleasurable images." and with that, he was gone from the room, leaving a still red faced Sinya lying restlessly in his king sized bed. And she had never been more aware of how very alone she was until she gazed about the large empty room.....


	5. i hate you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sinya, however, I do own. Body and soul baby! Ahh, yeah..._annyway_, sorry for the long wait with this chapter guys. I'm hoping to pop out another one relatively soon before I'm shipped off to basic.

Happy readings!

**Chapter Five**

Early morning sunlight streamed in from the stained glass windows. Kagome muttered incoherently as she burrowed deeper into the covers. It was there she encountered another warm, sleeping body. Deep brown eyes shot open as said body latched onto her person. Long silken hair engulfed her as she was pulled closer to her sleeping bed mate.

_Okay Kagome, calm down. It's probably just Sango. She was supper upset last night and...unless Sango got some _massive_ surgery last night, this is a guy. _Well now_, panicking sounds like a _lovely_ idea!_ _What the hell did I do last night anyway!_

Taking a deep breath to keep from hyperventilating, Kagome slowly began to slide toward the other side of the bed. She got three wiggles in before she was pulled even closer to the man behind her. But that didn't get her angry, no no. it was the fact the man _growled_ at her once he had her back where he wanted her. Like _she_ was the one doing something wrong! That, my friend, was the last straw.

"Hey, _jackass_! Let go of me _or loss that fucking arm_!"

"Hm? It's too early baby. Go back to sleep, okay?"

Already wide eyes widened further. She'd have known that arrogant tone anywhere. "Inuyasha, you have _five seconds _to let me go _before the shit hits the fan_! The only reason you live _right_ now is because I know your still half way asleep so –"

Growling louder this time, he turned her slightly and kissed her, sliding one hand over her left breast as he did so. When he broke the kiss, he let his lips fall to the base of her throat. "Too much talking..." And with that, he started lightly nipping and sucking at her throat.

Which made Kagome forget what she had been protesting just moments ago. Biting down on her lower lip, she pressed back against him slightly, shivering when his chest rumbled in approval. It was only when his hand had found it's way between her legs that Kagome snapped out of her trance. "In-Inuyasha, you have to...have to let me go. _Now_!"

When she turned in his arms, wide liquid chocolate met half closed smoldering gold. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and smirked "You like it, why stop?"

Kagome, of course, saw red at this. Drawing her arm forward, she quickly drew it back and elbowed him in the stomach. Too bad for her that he was part demon and didn't even feel it. "Let me go, you _philandering pig_! You don't even _like_ me, remember! And I'm starting to think that your more awake then _I am!"_

Inuyasha whimpered slightly, and covered his ears. It was too early for such loud voices. Sitting upright, he put some distance between himself and the woman in his bed. "Stop shouting like that. Your hurting my ears." was all he said before moving more fully to his side of the bed.

"_Get out of my bed dog-breath_!"

"This is_ my_ bed, _you_ want to leave,_ there's_ the door bitch." a clawed hand waved toward the left side of the room before burrowing under the covers.

"Don't call me a bitch, _mutt!_"

His head popped out of the covers only long enough to shout back. "Don't call me a mutt, _bitch_!"

Kagome screeched toward the ceiling and tossed her pillow at the lump known as Inuyasha. When that got no response, she threw back the covers and started for the door. She got about have way there too, until the room started spinning at least. "And stop moving the room..."

It was the sound of her falling to the ground that got the half demon out of his cozy bedding. Cursing softly under his breath, he walked over to the fallen girl, picked her up, and walked her back to the bed. Turning toward the intercom by the head of the bed, he hit the blue button and waited.

"May I _help_ you?" the saucy, and rather annoyed voice demanded loudly.

"Yeah. Get some food up here. Now. And something for a hang over. Get up here in the next three minutes or I'll snap your neck."

"Hmm, what do you think lord Sesshomaru would say to that?." it replied as if in thought. But Inuyasha knew better. That was the tone of voice used only when the little scamp was getting ready to have his ass kicked.

An image of his brother then popped into his head, an angry and very violent image. Rin was a 'stray' that Sesshomaru had taken in at the tender age of five. If the little runt told his brother of the threat, there would be problems. And knowing the little punk like he did, he knew some extra offences would be added. "Thanks. I wont kill you this time Rin."

"I'm just _soo_ relieved..."

Rolling his eyes, he turned off the intercom, and sat on the edge of his bed. He has spent the night in his clothing. Holding Kagome's head over the toilet as she vomited all night had warn him out more then the had thought possible. It had also made it impossible to leave her alone to sleep it off.

Human's were weak, and images of her smothering herself in her sleep, chocking on her own disgorge, and dyeing. Oh, he knew he was being ridicules, but it didn't matter. His mind would not quiet all the things that could have gone wrong to the mouthy little wretch.

The door slammed open and a young human girl around the age of thirteen came sailing in with a tray. Today she had on a nurses cap with her hair in pigtails. On the tray was four dishes and glasses, ready to be served. "We have scrambled eggie-weggies, and a drink to help with...well, the aftermath of drinking. The contents of which I will not go into."

Inuyasha flinched. "Stop talking like that psycho from _Clock Works Orange_. If Sesshomaru finds out I even lent it to you, he'll kill me."

"_Yeah_...but I'm okay with that..." was only response he got.

"Damned runt. My brother should have tossed you out as soon as you started talking again."

"_Please_, you _know _you love me. Now, tell me who _this _is and why I heard screaming coming from in here earlier."

Inuyasha turned bright red, though for the life of him he could not figure out why. He decided it was because Rin was so young. Yes, that _had_ to be it. "Get out of here Rin. This is not something for little girls."

"_Ohh_, it's like _that_ is it? Ah, never mind, sleeping beauty has finally awakened. I'll just ask her."

"Rin..."

"Silence fool. You'll hurt her head."

Inuyasha glared at the girl and crossed his arms over his chest. The girl was _obviously_ spending too much time with his brother. She was starting to sound like the dick. Shrugging his shoulders, he gestured toward the bed and waited for the fireworks. He didn't have to wait long. However, they were not the fire works he had been expecting.

Rin got her face super close to the still drowsy Kagome and smile widely. "Are you going to be my new auntie? Will you name your first child after me? Ohh! For it's birthday I'll buy it a puppy!"

The poor half demon almost died on the spot. Sweat started to run down the side of his face as he felt Kagome's angry gaze fall onto him. Chanting in his mind that a human could not hurt him, he started toward the door. A pillow hit him in the face on the way.

"What the hell have you been _telling_ this kid? _Pervert!_"

"I didn't tell her anything!"

"_Oh_, so I'm supposed to believe that she came up with all that _on her own_! Where would she have gotten such an idea if not from _you_, Inuyasha!"

"I don't _know_, movies, books, video games. She could have gotten it from the fucking _media_ for all I know!"

"Or, more then likely, she got it from _you_!"

"Give me a _brake_! _Why would I do that_!"

"I don't _know,_ why would you be sleeping in the same bed as someone you _hate_!"

Rin watched the two go back and forth. It would be hard to top this show, but she would find a way when she brought the other's their morning things. She sat upright and covered her mouth to muffle a cry. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting at once and looked at her, waiting to see what was wrong.

"I still have work to do! Sesshomaru-sama will be most displeased with me if I don't hasten! It was wonderful to meet you Kagome. Inuyasha, you had better do the proper thing towards her!"

"Come back to the twentieth century twerp! And keep your nose out of other people's affairs!"

Holding the try in one hand, and opening the door with the other, the Rin grinned and winked at him. "_Oh_, so she's married _already_ and your having a _hot_, _steamy_ love affair! I got it. Don't worry, your secret _is safe with me!_"

She closed the door just in time to avoid the two pillows that were hurled at it. Of course, the scream Kagome let out could be heard clearly through the thick door. Poor Inuyasha...


	6. Scary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters...no matter how many people in real life I tell other wise...grumbles not like they believe me anyway...damned realists...

Okay, this is important people. I really need some ideas if you want more chapters. I'm running dry. I can't think of what to write for any of my stories any more. So seriously, soe help, okay?

**Chapter Six :**

Miroku lightly brushed Sango's bangs away from her damp forehead, a worried look in his eyes. She had not thrown up yet, and she had not awakened. The thought of alcohol poisoning once again passed through his mind, and he wondered if he should call Naraku to look at her.

He decided, instead, to try one thing that had never failed him in college to awaken her. If this did not work, he would forgo Naraku, and call 911. Taking a deep breath, sweat running down his face, he leaned in close and grasped Sango's left breast lightly. As he had hopped, her eyes shot open, and she delivered an open palmed slap that sent him flying across the room.

"**_What the hell do you think your doing hentai_**!" She screeched, shacking her fist at him angrily. Sighing, she looked at the fallen man through narrowed brown eyes. "You've become even _more_ of a pervert since college. I never thought it possible..."

Miroku sighed, then smiled slightly, his eyes lifting to her angry ones. "I'm...glade your okay now Sango. You had me worried."

She blushed and turned away quickly, covering her cheeks with her hands. "_Why_? Why are you doing this? You don't care about me Miroku, you never _did_. What could you _possibly_ want from me now?"

He jerked back as if struck. His eyes filled with pain and he turned his head away from her. "How can you _say_ such a thing to me? _You_ were the one who left without a word to _me_. _You_ are the one who _never _returned my phone calls and --"

"– and _you_ are the one who told me he was single, when he was still in a relationship _of three years_! You are the one that let me believe _you loved me!_"

"Koharu and I were on the verge of braking up we --"

"But you were _still_ seeing her off and on for three _months_ after we started dating! How could you _do_ that to me, Miroku? I...I thought we were friends..."

A loud knock interrupted anything he might have said in his defense. Rin came in without waiting for an 'enter'. "Well _hello _love birds. I come baring food and that special toxin to help little drunkies feel better sooner."

Miroku bit down hard on his tong to keep from snapping at the girl. He was in no mood for her foolishness right now. "Thanks Rin. Next time, if you could maybe wait outside the door until some one says 'come in', that would be great."

"Ohh, in case you were doing..." she leaned in close, balancing her try perfectly in one hand. With the other one she covered the side of her mouth. "You know what, right? Got it, say no more on the matter!"

Turning to look at Sango, she was sad to see the woman was to flustered to be angry. So much for her show, rin silently sighed, and placed a plate of eggs down, and a glass containing a green substance. Looking back at the woman, she noticed she was fully clothed. Which was odd since she was in Miroku's bed...

Not wanting to touch on the matter however, she slowly with drew from the room. Though they had not said a word since she entered, she could tell they were both upset. Even she knew not to bother people in such a distressed state of mind. She had two more rooms to go. Sesshomaru-sama's and Naraku's.

Knowing Naraku was never any fun, and that it was strange for Sesshomaru-sama to have a woman stay the night with him, the best show would be with her guardian. And since you always want to end something with a bang, Rin turned and moved toward Naraku's room, a smile plastered onto her face.

00

000

00

the smile was gone once she left the room, her face bright red. She _defiantly_ should have waited for the okay to come in. She shook her head, trying to get the image that was burned into her eyes out. _Never_ did she want to see someone she knew having sex. It was creepy on so many levels and not nearly as funny as she had thought it would be.

Shuddering, she grasped the tray in both hands and walked to the master bedroom. Closing her eyes, Rin silently prayed nothing perverted was going on behind this door. Knocking loudly, she waited actually waited for a response before marching in.

Sesshomaru-sama was no were in sight. A young woman with red hair and light blue eyes sat on his bed, a bewildered look in her eyes. Tilting her head to the side, Rin smiled sweetly at her. "You are you?"

"Sinya...who are you?"

"Rin...where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sinya snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares?"

"But...your in his bed...and he's not here..." _and that means I don't get the show I had wanted! How could this happen? All the others had been together!_ Rin sighed, pushing aside her thoughts and placed the plate of eggs and the toxin on the side table. "Well, here is the food you requested."

"...I didn't request food. And ahh, I really appreciate the fact you made this for me and all, but...demons can't eat this kind of stuff..."

Looking from Sinya, to the tray, Rin sighed loudly and dropped her head. "Sesshomaru-sama should have told me you were a demon. All the others were human, so I just assumed...sorry, I'll got get you something else..."

"No need. Hey, want to do me a favor instead?

"A...favor?"

"Yeah." leaning forward, her face turning dark and scary, Sinya grasped Rin by the front of her dress and pulled her close. "Get me out of here."

Rin gave a wobbly smile, and waved her hand slightly, sweat forming on the side of her forehead. "Hehe, your, ah, kinda scaring me..."

Sinya sighed, and let go. Covering her eyes with one hand, she took a deep breath. This was not going as she had planed at all. She and the others were supposed to work together to get Sesshomaru to change his mind over the engagement. Instead, everyone was scattered around the house in god-only-knows what kind of trouble.

"Sorry. I just...don't want to be here."

Rin looked at her strangely. "Then go."

The fox demon smiled slightly. "It's not so simple. God it would be so much simpler if I could be two...places..." here eyes light up as an idea came to her. Grasping Rin's hands, she smiled brightly. "Hey, want to play me for a while?"

_That...sounds kinda wrong_ Rin thought as she moved a little farther away from the obviously crazy demon. Before the human girl could say a word, Sinya laughed.

"It's nothing perverted. Well, someone's mind is in the gutter young lady. I'm going to use fox magic, and make you look like me, and me look like you. That way, I can leave, and you get to chill out all day and do...what ever it is you do in your free time!"

"Will...that work?"

Sinya shrugged. "What have we to lose by trying? Come on, it'll be fun! Think about it, you'll have the body of an adult for one whole --"

Rin held up her hands. "My love, you had me at hello!"

"Ahhh..."

"It's a deal!"

"...your kinda weird..."

"And your not?"

"When you get to be my age kid, it's called being eccentric."


	7. being you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sinya, how ever I do own. I hope you enjoy the chapter loves!**

**Chapter Seven :**

She would soon be free of all her problems. It was just a few more feet to the gate, and then she would be free...until sun set. Then, if she was not back, she was screwed...but until then...

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" a voice called out. Sinya gasped softly and stopped, one foot still in the air. Turning her head ever so slightly, she looked over at the person, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Kagome! Shit, don't do that to me again!"

"What? And what do you look like a kid?"

"I'm busting out of here."

"...please tell me that Rin dose not look like you..."

Sinya grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. Kagome already knew the answer to that question, so there was really no need to respond. Turning on her heel, Sinya throw her hands behind her head, and continued walking. There was no way in hell she was waiting for Kagome to start in on her about the responsibilities of being an 'elder'.

"W-wait! Sinya! We need to talk about this!"

"When I get back, I promise 'Gome!"

And with that, Sinya tapped into her demon powers, and high tailed it out of there. A few miles later, she was leaning against a building holding her chest. A slow smile curved her lips as she caught her breath. She was free.

Standing up straight, she turned the corner, and found the one thing that could always make her smile. Even if Sesshomaru found out she was gone, he would never think to look for her here.

00

000

00

"What should I do first?" Rin pondered as she gazed at herself in the mirror. It was weird looking at someone, knowing that they are you, but they were not what you remembered looking like.

Turning she started toward the door, but was stopped by Miroku blocking the way out. Pushing her shoulders back, she glared at him. "What do you think your doing?"

"Preventing you from pissing Sesshomaru off any more then he already is. Running away will not solve anything Sinya."

She almost laughed from the irony of that statement. She had no intention of running anywhere, and the person he was trying to help, had already fled hours ago. Biting the inside of her cheek, she smiled brightly at him. Which made him look very nerves...

"Miroku, you don't need to worry about me running away. I was just planing on going out for a little."

The man before her sighed and shook his head no before grasping her shoulders and pushing her back toward Sesshomaru's room. "It's best if you just stay in your room for now. Let his temper cool before you venter outside."

"But --"

"No buts. After what you and your friends pulled, I'm surprised he didn't take them and you apart!"

Rin blinked her now blue eyes in confusion. Sinya had not mentioned Sesshomaru being angry at her. That damned fox demon had tricked her! She had known she wasn't aloud to leave the house and...that's about when it hit her.

"Oh...I see now..."

Miroku grinned. "I'm glade you agree with me. Now lets get you back before he finds you..." he stopped talking as a shadow fell over him. Chills ran up and down his spine as he slowly turned his head. "Sesshomaru, I was just...showing Sinya around and --"

"Rin, why do you look like that?" was all the demon asked, ignoring Miroku completely.

The modern day monk blinked, and looked form 'Sinya' to Sesshomaru several times. Before he was even able to mutter a single word. "...Rin?"

The young girl laughed nervously and started backing away from the two men. "Sesshomaru-sama! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"...Rin, explain yourself."

"I...ah, woke up like this?"

The demon lord shook his head no, and looked at her a little more coldly. Rin flinched away from him, her head lowered. "She just wanted some time to think..."

"You don't know here. Why would you help her?"

"She asked...and when she's mad, she's kinda scary...like her friend Kagome. I saw her yelling at Inuyasha this morning..."

"Go to your room Rin. We will talk of this after I retrieve Sinya."

"Yes sir..." head still lowered to the ground, Rin sighed and slowly walked down the hall toward her own room. She knew better then to try and argue with her guardian. It would only end with more punishment and a head ache fro his lecturing. She just hoped Sinya knew better...the fact that she had devised this plan however, spoke the opposite.

00

000

00

"Another please!" Sinya asked, pushing her large mug forward slightly.

"I think you've had more then enough young lady."

"I didn't ask for what you thought. I asked for more. And as long as I'm paying, it shouldn't matter."

"You've already had ten --"

Sinya sat up, slamming her hands down onto the table, and glared at the man. Catching her image in the mirror behind him, she grinned slightly. She didn't look every intimidating at the moment. Shifting her eyes back to the man before her, she smiled slightly. "Look buddy, I'm paying for them, so the more I drink, the more money you get, right? So what's the problem?"

"The problem, is I'm starting to think your actually a under aged demon, and not an under aged human."

"Bah! Look at me! I'm small, I'm cute and --"

"Are using fox magic to change your appearance and are trying to mask your sent with strong perfume." a cold voice stated from behind her. Sinya flinched slightly, but didn't look behind her. She already knew who was there anyway. The problem was getting away from him. His voce stopped her from even shifting in her seat. "Don't even think about it. You are already in trouble for running from me once. Do it again and it is something you will deeply regret."

Staring past the demon bar tender, she sighed. "How did you find me?"

"Your sent."

"It's masked."

"Not enough for a demon such as I."

"Your kinda conceded..."

"And you are a cowered."

Well, that sure as hell got her attention. Turning to face him, she glared at him angrily. "I was unaware that I was not aloud to leave your house on my own."

He lifted an eyebrow, and shifted his eyes up and down her illusion covered body. He smirked when she blushed, and he scowled when she flipped him off. Sighing inwardly, he held out his hand for her. "Come. We are going home."

"That place is not my home."

"It will be soon."

"Over my dead rotting corps it will."

"If you are able to look like Rin, I am sure making yourself look as if you decay will be simple..."

"I...really think I'm starting to hate you a little more ever second we are together."

"Really? I was thinking the exact opposite..."


	8. Sunny Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. And..well, I'm back baby! LoL. I spent a good four months in a hell hole known as the 319th. It rocked and sucked at the same time. I made some great friends and learns some valuable things there.**

**One being that, if someone asks you for the time or for a dollar, watch out, they are trying to kill you...ahh, if you went through basic, that should make sense to you...**

**Chapter eight**

Sinya sat at a large desk, her arms crossed on it and her head resting on her arms. Sighing loudly, she hit her head once into the desk hard enough for the contents on it to shake. She hissed slightly in pain as she did it once more, knowing her forehead must now be red.

Closing her eyes tightly, Sinya sighed again. It was three in the afternoon. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, not a cloud in sight, and she was locked in her room...his room..._the_ room.

She had tried kicking down the door, jumping out the window, tarring a hole into the floor, and punching a holes in the walls. And what did she get for her efforts? Nothing but bruises, a few scratches, and a call from _him_ telling her that the room had been enchanted, and if she didn't stop hurting herself, he was going to have to 'deal with her harshly'.

"What ever the fuck that means..." she muttered darkly before pushing away from the desk to lean back in the chair, almost toppling it over. "Geh! I'm so fucking board! And that..that _freak_ of a demon wont even let me out of the damned room!"

The room was silent but for her random shouting every so often, and it was driving her insane. It was then she remembered what she had stashed into her bags. Making a mad dash for it, as if it would suddenly disappear if she didn't dive for it like a pot head lunging after their hidden stash.

She carefully withdrew her treasure. An Ipod with it's own speakers. Turning it on, plugging it into the wall, and hitting play, she grinned. 'Why do you love me' by Garbage started to blare loudly. Turning the music up louder, the walls started to shack slightly when the course started to play. Just the way she liked it. Head banging in the middle of the room, she didn't hear the pounding or shouting at the door. Nor did she notice when said door opened.

"Why do you love me? Why do you love me? Your driving me crazy!" Sinya sang along, her head moving to the beat of the music, not noticing the tall man leaning one shoulder on her door frame until she turned around to switch the song, board after a few of the verse had passes. It was not, however, who she had thought it would be...

"How can I help you monkey man?" Sinya asked, turning her Ipod down considerably. She smiled as the 'detachable penis' song by The Cramps started playing. She watched the older man's face flush as he started listening to the words of the song.

"Is...this song about what I think it is?"

"If what you think it's about is a song about a man who went to a party and lost his penis and is now looking for it, then yes, it's exactly what you thought it was..."

"I...came to let you out...please turn that music off..."

"...but it makes me giggle..." frowning slightly, Sinya moved closer to the nerves man and pulled on a lock of his red/brown hair. Looking at the hickey on his neck, she sniffed it slightly, then gasped. "You're the guy that always has Kikyo sneaking off to see! Ohh, when I tell 'Gome --"

"I'm locking you back in" Naraku stated blandly, walking back over to the door. Sinya grabbed onto the back of his shirt with a soft cry.

"No! I wont tell a soul, I swear!" her inner self smirked at that and started laughing in her head. _Yeah, we both know you swear often..._

He didn't move, or turn back toward her, but nodded his head slightly. To make amends, she turned the music and smiled her brightest 'I've done nothing wrong smile'. The one that always scared 'Gome and Sango when they saw it...it had the same effect on Naraku. A sweat drop was forming at the side of his head as he tried to return her smile.

Reaching out, she took one of his large hands into both of her small ones and looked up into his face with shimmering eyes. "Will you run away with me so I don't have to wed the scary one?"

"I...what?"

Leaping forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "It won't be so bad – I know you must really care for Kikyo. So of course I will look the other way when you cheat on me with her – as long as you do the same when I start taking a string of lovers for revenge..."

"...what...are you talking about?"

"...life with you married to me?"

"No."

"You 'll love it. You just don't know it yet."

"No."

"Come on," pulling away slightly, she pocked in in the side and smiled when he jumped slightly. "You'll get all my money..."

"What good would money do me if I'm dead?"

Frowning in concern, she lightly brushed his bangs out of his face and then letting it trail down his cheek. "Your sick?"

"No. Sesshomaru would kill me."

Sinya laughed loudly, doubling over slightly at that, tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't kill you. He'd probably thank you..."

"The hell." a voice stated coldly from the doorway. "I would." it finished as the two jumped apart, faces flushed slightly from embarrassment.

00

000

00

"Go on."

"No way in hell."

"It'll be good for you."

"The hell it will."

"The hell it wont!"

And so on went the fight between Kagome and Sango. A few minutes again, Kagome had gotten a call from Koga, asking her when she was going to go to finally agree to date him. Sango had grabbed the phone from her hand at the name 'Koga', and told him tonight. He had been ecstatic, she had been furious.

Kagome grabbed a clump of grass and tossed it at her friend. "Not happening."

"Why not? It would make the poor kids day."

"_Poor kid_! Sango, my deluded friend, the 'poor kid' is half a century old!"

"And looks damned good for his age, yes?"

"...your impossible..."

Sighing softly, Sango moved closer to Kagome and put her arm around her shoulder. "Kagome, it's not like I'm telling you to have sex with him or anything!" leaning back on her arms, she tilted her head up into the sky and closed her eyes. "I'm just saying go out to the movies, let him feel you up – do the same if the mood suits you, and give me all the juicy details!"

Kagome blinked a few times, face flushed, and then screamed bloody murder as she went after her friend with a now rock filled purse. And that, is how Miroku and Inuyasha found the two. Kagome screaming something about Sango being a pervert, which they must have been hearing wrong. And Sango shouting out that she was sorry and begging her friend not to kill her between laughter.

"Why dose my brother have to let these crazy bitches into the house? Their going to ruin the place in a matter of hours, screw days!"

"Now Inuyasha..." Miroku started to say, only to be cut off as Sango came up behind him and warped her arm around his neck.

"One more step 'Gome, and the pervert gets it!" she stated loudly, holding her fist up threateningly.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a smirk, taking aim. "_She_ will. I could kill two bird with one stone this way actually! Thank you Sango-chan."

"I-Inuyasha! Help me!" Miroku shouted, his arms reaching out for his friend in a silent plea for help. "Sango, my love please --"

"Don't call me that!" she cried out, punching him hard on the head before letting him fall to the ground, his eyes still swirling. "Come one 'Gome. We have to get you ready for your date."

Now _that_ got the attention of someone. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly toward their conversation, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What date?"

"Kagome's date!" Sango stated helpfully, in one of her ultra happy, and equally scary, voice. Letting one of her hands hang over Kagome's shoulders, she grinned at the two men before them. "She's been letting him cool his heels for a few weeks now. But she's finally decided with recent events, that she should give him a try – maybe you know him Inuyasha. He's a wolf demon after all...hey, Kagome, you know that Wolves mate for life, right?"

At Kagome's blush, Sango's smile widened. "I wonder if Koga is looking at you as a life partner or just a --"

"_Recent events?_" it was said very softly, and sent shivers down everyone's spin. His eyes were locked on Kagome, flashing from gold to red, blue markings fading in and out on his face. Now that got everyone to stop talking and moving. "What _recent events_ have made you decide to see this other man Kagome?"

"Other man?" Sango whispered, looking from Kagome's flushed face, she Inuyasha'a stony one. Pulling away, she gasped. Pointed at Kagome, then Inuyasha, then back again. "Did you too...last night? _Oh my god!_"

"No we didn't!" Kagome snapped, her face turning a brighter shade of red as she looked down at her shoes. "Shut up Sango."

"Well then, you should have no problem keeping your date with Koga."

"Over my dead body..." Inuyasha stated icily, his eyes completely changed to red as he slowly made his way to Kagome, his clawed fingers flexing slightly as he got closer. "Do you hear me bitch? Over...my...dead...body..."


	9. the lawn party

**Disclaimer: hey – yeah so all of you know I don't own Inuyasha, yes? Nor do I own sour patch kids...though I DO eat them. Tasty sugary goodness .**

**anyway, on with the story – hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine :**

"Naraku, leave."

And that was all that was needed to sent the normally calm and cool man into a dead run from the room, sweat running down his neck. The one thing that delayed his departure for a few milliseconds was the thought that maybe the window would be the faster escape route.

Sinya looked longingly at the window herself for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the enraged dog demon. "Is there a reason for your seemingly random outbursts of temper? Or are you just crazy?"

"Woman, you have been intentionally trying to anger me since you learned who you were to me. That is --"

"Don't call me women stupid." She yelled cutting him off, her own temper flaring up. Moving a few steps closer to him, she narrowed her eyes into slits. "And as fare as I'm concerned, I have _nothing_ to do with you!"

Reaching out, he grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her even closer to him. "Which is a problem, since I have arranged for us to be wed within the week." as he let those words sink in, he smiled slightly and let go of her before revealing his remaining trump card. "And you do realize that it is not required for the female to say a word during a demon ceremony, correct?"

00

000

00

"Now Inuyasha, calm down..." Miroku said in his calmest voice as he took a set toward the enraged half demon, slowly working his way between Inuyasha and Kagome. "This is nothing to --"

"Get out of the way Miroku. _Now_."

"I can't do that."

Growling low in his through, Inuyasha reached forward and grasped him by the front of his shirt and tossed him a few feet away. Without even a second glance at his friend, he started advancing on Kagome once again. "Explain yourself bitch. Now."

Squaring her shoulders, and damning herself for not running when she had the chance, Kagome narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. "_You_ have no right to demand anything from me Inuyasha. You hate me, remember? So if I go off on a date with Koga, it shouldn't mean a thing to you."

The marks returned to his face as he growled louder, taking another step toward her, his claws flexing slightly. "What 'recent events' caused you to decide to date that mangy wolf?"

Snorting loudly, she jerked her head toward Sango. "Her answering my phone and telling him I would 'love' to see him."

The marks faded out. "Thats all?"

"Of _course_ thats all – I mean, I _like_ Koga. But only as a friend. Besides, anyone with demon blood in them is a _little_ too intense for my taste in boyfriends..."

His eyes slowly turned back to their normal golden color. "So your not going out with him."

"Of course I am."

Everyone seemed to do a double take at that. Inuyasha, however, recovered first. "What do you mean, 'of course I am'? You just said --"

"-- Well," she started, glancing down at her fingernails as she spoke. "Sango made him a promised in my name. And I always keep my promises, so..."

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha closed the distance between them once again, his nose touching hers. "You'll brake this one."

Her own eyes narrowed at that. Poking him hard in the stomach, she lifted her chin and did the 'angry-hair-flip'. "What makes you think that you have any say in this?"

"What makes _you_ think I don't?"

"_The fact that you're not part of my life, dumb ass!_"

"_The fuck I'm not!_"

"_The fuck you _are!"

Sango and Miroku at this point, took a step back and watched the two argue as if watching a tv show. Pulling out a box of sour patch kids, she offered some to Miroku as a few minutes passed by. Kagome was now on Inuyasha's back, pulling on his hair as she screamed 'who's your uncle'. All in all, it was a very humorous sight. Poor Inuyasha seemed at a loss as to what to do, so was just running around the yard screaming that she was a crazy bitch and to get off of him.

They wished they had a video camra.

00

000

00

"Are you completely out of your mind! This is insane!"

"Your mother thought it was a wonderful idea."

"My _mother_," Sinya sneered, turning her back on Sesshomaru "is crazier then you are. Demon ceremonies no longer hold any league ramifications on anything – it would never hold up in a court of law."

"It dose if the family wanting one is old enough."

Snorting, she turned back to face him, her eyes flashing slightly. "You mean if the family has enough money, don't you?"

Shrugging, he inclined his head slightly. "How ever you wish to put it, it matters not. Everything will be legal and binding."

"Over my dead body!"

His lips curved ever so slightly as he turned to leave. "You would be of little use to me dead woman." and with that, he left her. Leaving the door open however, much to Sinya's relief. As soon as she was sure he was gone from the hall way, she made a made dash for the front yard where she had last seen her friends.

However, what she say there made her stop short for a second. Kagome was on Inuyasha's shoulders, pulling his hair like reigns, as he ran around the yard, both of them screaming their heads off at one another. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the ground watching the two as they ate candy, their heads following them across the lawn.

Smiling and shcking her head slightly, Sinya moved and sat on Sango's other side, and shoved her hand into the box of candy. Shoving them into her mouth before her friend could even thing of taking them back, she smiled, showing off the half chewed candy. Sango rolled her eyes, and after Sinya had swallowed, slapped her in the back of the head.

"You could have asked dumb ass."

"I could have...but it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun, now would it have?" as a particularly loud screech was issued, all heads turned back to the free show they were being given. Inuyasha had changed his strategy and was not jumping around from tree to tree trying to get the young woman off him. And with each jump, she would scream, and grab his whole head for support. Sinya motioned between to the pair and tilted her head to the side when she got Sango's attention again.

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. "A stupid fight that should never have happened."motioning to the half demon before them, she scowled. "The dumb ass was trying to tell Kagome she couldn't go on a date with Koga."

"Since when dose she say _yes_ to dates with Koga?"

"Since I answered her phone and told him yes for her."

"And your still in one piece! I'm shocked! I think the old girl is losing her touch..."

Miroku chocked on his candy at that, drawing attention to himself for the first time since the fox demon had strolled out into the yard. Both women turned to glare at him. Holding his hands up in defense, he cleared his throat and turned back to the safe even going on.

Something pocked him hard in the head, knocking him over.

Sinya stood over him, holding a stick, and pocked him again, only this time in the side. "Hey Sango...can I eat this?"

The poor man's eyes went wide as dinner plates at that. Looking up at Sango with pleading eyes, she snorted loudly. "Sinya, you don't want to eat that."

"Why not?"

"You don't know where it's been..."

Stopping to think about that for a second, she grinned again, and started looking around. "If I hose it off first..."

"What if it's diseased?"

"...like, with cancer?"

"Like with herpes or something..."

"Ewww!" mowing away from Miroku as fast as she could, Sinya ran over to jump onto Kagome's back, 'helping' her with the Inuyasha problem. Neither Kagome, or Inuyasha seemed too happy with the interruption. And she was, in fact thrown off both of them a fw minutes later...


End file.
